lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherished
Plot After a baby girl is found dead, Briscoe and Curtis investigate the family and learn that her adopted family and brother were trying to keep some painful secrets. Jack McCoy gets a new partner, Abbie Carmichael, who had a 95% percent success rate in her four years with Special Narcotics. Together McCoy and Carmichael try to prove that the little girl's brother committed the crime. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Joe Grifasi as Defense Attorney James Linde * Jeanne Ruskin as Defense Attorney Alice Marsdale * Tom Stechschulte as Judge Harold Rockwell * J.K. Simmons as Dr. Emil Skoda * Leslie Hendrix as M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Laurie Kennedy as Judge Bonnie Shields * Keely Eastley as Judge Lillian Barone Guest cast * Graham Winton as Mr. Waring * Spencer Breslin as Nicholas Waring * Lisa Bostnar as Elizabeth Waring * Monique Fowler as Megan Connery * Edward Conery as Edward Connery * Victor Steinbach as Dr. Andre Kostov * Mike Burstyn as Kevin Yates * Amy Resnick as Dr. Maureen Atkins * William Paulson as Samuel Holtz * Glynis Bell as Dr. Elaine Spencer * Deborah Cresswell as Martha Robertson * Mark Rosenthal as M.E. Charters * Joseph Jamrog as George Bigelow * Katie C. Sparer as Martha Davies * Dan Snook as Jim Sullivan * Angela Pupello as Patricia Sullivan * Teresa Yenque as Angela Cruz * Gary Evans as Officer Blackledge * Kevin Eldon as Oscar Castellano * Joseph Priestly as Jury Foreman References References Quotes :and Carmichael disagree on whether or not to accept a plea bargain for the Connerys :McCoy: They'll be pariahs for the rest of their lives. :Carmichael: They lose a few friends. That's your idea of justice? :McCoy: 3-6 years in a state prison is not a cake walk. How many drug dealers got a free pass from you? :Carmichael: The ones who could give me someone bigger in return. All the Connerys have to offer is their plea-bargained remorse. She's still trying to blame it on Kostov. Did you see her husband cut her off? :McCoy: She's the least culpable of the 3. :Carmichael: exasperated Oh, gentlemen, please! That sorry excuse for a woman has a hole in her soul. :Schiff: That's enough. :McCoy: I can take care of myself, Adam. :Schiff: Then remain objective. It was Edward Connery's actions that directly caused the little girl's death, and he's an attorney. He knew what he was doing. :McCoy: The Connerys will never do this again. Kostov has and will, over and over again. :Schiff: Are Kostov's children better off in the new homes? :Carmichael: All but Marianna. beat I have a solution that will make us all happy. :McCoy: What's that? :Carmichael: No deals for anybody. Let's hang 'em all. :snickers :Kostov and the Connerys have been convicted of the baby's death :Carmichael: Man-1 all around. I'll start working on the pre-sentencing reports. Any suggestions? :McCoy: You mean who should spend more time in prison? Kostov or the Connerys? Don't get me started. :Carmichael: We can always skip the report and take no position. Leave it to the judge. :McCoy: Let's do that for the sake of world peace. :Carmichael: The Waring's filed a petition to get their son back. We have until the end of the week to file our objections. :McCoy: Can you and I agree that we're too busy? :Carmichael: beat Deal. Background information and notes *At one time in this episode, Abbie says, "We're not talking about a couple of teenagers who killed their newborn because they were scared." Interestingly enough, Episode 159 ("Denial") dealt with that exact situation. *Benjamin Bratt's introductory image changes in the opening montage, as does S. Epatha Merkerson's. This is the third time for Bratt, a series record. *Angie Harmon's first contract appearance as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes